


Rain

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione writes to Severus asking him if he will provide her with some items from the Rainforest. Neither is expecting what will happen when the begin to correspond regularly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcoffee13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffee13/gifts).



> Written for BC with the prompt "Rain"
> 
> Lovely lady, I am so glad you enjoyed the story, whether it fit the prompt or not...

Professor Snape,  
I hope this missive finds you well. I have been informed by a certain mutual feline acquaintance of ours that you are currently traversing the Amazon Rainforest and may be able to assist me with a project I have begun working on.  
I require three items from various areas of the Rainforest and, obviously, would be willing to pay for samples of the following items (they must be placed in stasis, preferably Integrum Habitus if it is not too much trouble).  
Passiflora Edulis (buds picked within three days of a new moon)  
Continga maynara (shed tail feathers only)  
Pseudis Paradoxa (Tadpole phase)  
If you are amenable, please let me know.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Mistress Hermione J. Granger

**Mistress Granger,  
I am no longer your Professor. The tabby is correct that I am currently in the Amazon. I will endeavour to find the items you require. Just to confirm;  
Passion Flower buds  
Plum-throated Cotinga tail feathers  
Paradoxical Frogs at the Tadpole phase  
I find my curiosity getting the better of me. What are you making?  
Sincerely,  
Master S. Snape  
**

Master Snape,  
Have you heard of the Memoria Reficite Potion? I intend to brew it with a few minor changes.  
Mistress Granger

**Granger,  
Do you know how many stages there are to that potion? Have you ever attempted anything so difficult? This seems a foolish endeavour!  
Master Snape**

Snape,  
I have, in fact, brewed the original potion three times since gaining my Double Mastery. I believe I am well prepared for the “experiments” if you could find me the items I require. I believe there should be a New Moon coming up soon.  
Mistress H. Granger, Mistress of Arithmancy and Potions.

**Granger,  
No offense was intended.  
Ok, perhaps it was.  
I send the Passiflora Edulis buds (five) in full stasis. I hope this in some way placates you for my faux pas.  
Severus Snape, Master of Potions and being a jerk.**

Snape,  
The buds are of such fantastic quality! You are absolutely forgiven. And your stasis charm was absolutely perfect, as I should have expected.  
Do you have any ideas for how I can make this potion work well?  
Regards  
Hermione

**Granger,  
Of course they are fantastic quality. I picked them after putting them in stasis. I’m not an idiot.  
I’d suggest separating the stamens and petals and then, slow rolling boil, three…no…FOUR stirs counter-clockwise.  
Good luck  
Severus Snape **

Severus,  
So, I blew up the first batch of potion. Seamus would have been proud! Thankfully, I had only used one of the buds and didn’t do any permanent damage. Any ideas how to counteract the Dragon’s Blood/Aconite interaction?  
Foolishly yours  
Hermione

**Hermione,  
Dragon’s Blood? Did you mean Iguana Blood? Which version of the Potion are you using? Surely not Zygmunt Budge? The man is a hack! Most of his potions have been changed. Honestly, woman, I have a better version in my own library. Maybe if you can wait a little longer, I can give you the book when I return.  
Severus**

Severus,  
Well. Now I know the answer to ‘What caused the explosion’…  
Sadly I don’t have the time to wait unless you intend to be here in the next…oh…week or so.  
Hermione

**Hermione,  
Severus Snape lives in a hovel in Spinner’s End.  
Second door on the right, second bookshelf on the left. Third shelf, about halfway in. It is a black book with gold writing on the cover. My notes are in red. Do not touch anything else.  
Severus**

Severus,  
Oh my goodness! Thank you so so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Your copy makes so much more sense and my calculations are starting to work too.  
 _(various symbols that may or may not have been real runes in the original letter)_  
See? Everything is beginning to work out! Severus, you are an absolute genius. I owe you a drink. Or dinner. Or…well…a bonus at the least!  
By the way, you never did say how much payment for the ingredients would be…  
Hermione

**Hermione,  
I’ll be honest, I don’t understand any of the symbols at all. Arithmancy is not my strong suit. That being said, I will happily go for a drink to celebrate if your work turns out well.  
I’m enclosing two tail feathers for you, in stasis, I’ve only managed to get two so far so use them sparingly.  
We shall have to discuss payment soon but I am unsure of the going rate. If you could enlighten me. I will assume that your Gryffindor qualities will prevent you from lying to me.  
Severus**

Severus,  
The feathers are more beautiful than I realised! That colour blue is stunning…  
Anyway, the feathers are 10 Galleons a piece, the buds are 15 Galleons and 7 Sickles a piece and, if you are able to find them, the tadpoles are 25 Galleons a piece.  
I appreciate this more than you know.  
Hermione

**Hermione,  
Considering that the potion is impossible to brew for 90% of people, I’m going to assume that you can afford those prices and then tell you that friends don’t let friends pay full price. We shall have to negotiate when I get back to England.  
Enclosed: 4 Passiflora Edulis buds, 3 feathers and 1 Pseudis Paradoxa Tadpole.  
Sorry I could only find one of the Tadpoles. They are much bigger and faster than I expected.  
Severus**

Sev,  
You are amazing. I just wish I had more equipment. Oh and you have no idea how tempted I have been to go back to your library…!  
Hermione

**Hermione,  
You shorten my name but don’t shorten your own? Tut tut.  
If you take anything from my library out of my house I can promise you I will know and will rain down curses on you for a very long time.  
There is a very well equipped laboratory in the Hogwarts dungeons. Any reason you are not using it?  
Severus**

Severus,  
I hate the shortened form of my name. ‘Mione’ sounds lazy. I apologise for being presumptuous and shortening your name.  
But if I don’t take them out of your house…?  
I am using the Hogwarts lab. I cannot find high quality cauldrons in the lab. Any reason, Professor?  
Hermione

**H,  
Just use the lab in my house. Cupboard under the stairs. Plenty of cauldrons, any material you might like. Just do not use the Crystal Cauldron. I WILL have your head on a platter.  
Books too. They do not belong in the lab but they can be used in the house/library.  
Sev**

Sev,  
Thank you so so much! Do you know when you will be back so I can make sure I don’t disturb you? And so that I can pay you?  
Yours  
H (I like that)

**H,  
Are you?  
Sev  
PS. Additional Tadpole enclosed.**

Sev,  
Am I what?  
Yours,  
H  
PS. Wait…Do you mean…am I yours?  
PPS. Yes

**H,  
Back in two days. If you are serious, I will see you at home.  
Yours  
Sev**

Sev,  
Where are you?  
H

**H,  
Right here.  
Sev**

Sev,  
You kept all my letters? I kept yours too. I know you’re only upstairs but I wanted to tell you something I haven’t said to you before.  
I love you.  
Hermione

**Little Lioness,  
I know.  
Sev  
PS. Love you too. Now come back to bed.**


End file.
